Kucha
Kucha is a tribe from Survivor: The Australian Outback. Its tribe color is blue. Kucha is known for being a colorful tribe. It had fights, an alliance, a relationship, and drama. However, they could never seem to agree on who to vote. This hurt them in the merge when Jessica Ferrer was unanimously voted off, receiving votes from the rival tribe members, and the other Kucha members in the merge. This caused Kucha to disband before the final tribal council due to there being another alliance against them. Members Tribe History Everyone came into the game with their heads held high, each more excited than the last to come into the game. On the hike to camp, everyone was getting to know each other and what they do outside the game. This kept going even after they arrived at camp. Right away, there was a friendship between Gabby and Kyle, and a bond between Trixie and Freddie. Everyone went into the first immunity challenge confident to win, but they quickly falled behind and ended up losing the challenge. Everyone was torn for who to vote off and the votes ended up scrambling. Everyone at least had one vote against them except for Trixie and Jessica. Kyle and Gabby were caught in a deadlock tie so it ended up coming down to whichever of them had the worst relationship with another tribemate. Freddie and Gabby had the worst relationship out of everyone there, causing Gabby to be the first person voted out. The tribe were upset to lose their first member and were hoping to redeem themselves. This did end up happing as Kucha ended up winning the next two immunity challenges. Along with this, romance was in the air for Ross and Jessica. The other three took notice of this, but thought they were innocently flirting. Freddie took aside Kyle and Trixie and invited them to form an alliance with him. They agreed to this and formed the Kucha Alliance. On Day 10, Jessica came to Trixie and revealed to her that she only likes Ross for his money. Trixie was shocked by the news and went to tell Kyle and Freddie, who told her to speak to Ross. When she did, Ross didn't believe her and insulted her, as well as losing his trust. This caused Ross' downfall after they lost the next immunity challenge. Due to his untrustworthiness, he was eliminated in a 3-2 vote. As well as making Jessica the only one not in the alliance. After Ross' elimination, Jessica knew she was next and was scrambling for her safety. However, she had nothing to worry about as Kucha won the next immunity challenge. On Day 16, Freddie let it slip to Kyle that he would probably be targeting him at the next tribal council. Freddie even went to Trixie to get her to vote against Kyle. Kyle didn't want to risk getting voted off so he went to Jessica to convince her to vote against Freddie, to which she agreed. They ended up losing the next immunity challenge, so one of them was bound to go next. Both Freddie and Kyle were hoping that Trixie would vote against the other. Trixie ended up siding with Kyle and Jessica, and blindsided Freddie. On Day 19, only six people remained in the game. Leading to the two tribes of Kucha and Ogakor to merge into one tribe called Barramundi. Trivia *Kucha is the first tribe to vote a member out of the game. It is also the first tribe to lose all of its members in the game. *Kucha is the first tribe to win consecutive immunity challenges. *Kucha is the first tribe to lose a member in a deadlock tie. *Kucha is the first tribe to have an alliance. While Ogakor also had an alliance, Kucha's alliance formed seven days prior to Ogakor's. *Kucha is the first tribe to not produce the winner of the season. Category:Tribes Category:Australia Tribes Category:Starting Tribes Category:Blue Tribes Category:Survivor: The Australian Outback Category:Kucha Tribe